Team Free Will
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Season 5 AU! First in the Battle For The World 'verse! Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy y'all!
1. In Need of Little Divine Help

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Welcome new Padawans to the darkside, I'm your Empress. Lol! So, to my regular readers, I meant to have this up last night but after working on the sequel to my book and finishing up my first dark fic (posted, not written) I felt like I needed a break. So yeah. Sorry! So I asked y'all which fic should be next, and it was a tie! So I did a tie breaker and this 'verse won! This 'verse is finished! So don't worry. I know, I know, I'm terrible with 'verses, but this one and another are shockingly done. I worked on them a little each time I went to Indiana to see my little brother. Speaking of whom...he goes back to school soon! NOOOO! I feel like he just came home! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Sorry...he's mah baby! He grew up too fast...*sniff* Lol. Alright, I'm done. Let's get the show on the road! By the way, I lost my notebook to this 'verse and I can't find it all! So I'll be going off memory and such, and I don't remember how many stories are in this 'verse, so bear with me now. Hopefully I'll find it. Anyways, for real this time! Here we go!**

 **Summary: Lucifer has escaped! Oh no! Sam, Dean, and Castiel are in for the fight of their lives, but they're not alone! Gabriel and shockingly Michael has joined the team! Join Team Free Will in an epic journey as they help each other cope, survive, and eat pie! First in the Battle For the World 'verse!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **In Need of Little Divine Help**

Sam gasped as he brought back by Lucifer. He tried to kill himself again and failed. He growled to himself and got up. He was dizzy from blood loss, so he took it slow. He looked at the cabin he found and stationed himself at away from Dean and Castiel.

He sighed sadly with tears in his eyes, which he refused to let fall.

He let the Devil himself out of his Cage and Dean wanted nothing more to do with him. A day after the incident, Dean dropped him like a hot rock. He chose Castiel over him as well! Not only had he been disowned, he also been replaced in one night.

He didn't really remember what Dean said, thanks to him bashing his own head in, but the one thing he did remember Dean saying to him, was something he wanted to forget.

 _"YOU LET THE DAMN DEVIL HIMSELF OUT OF CAGE! This is the final straw Sam. As of now, we're not brothers. As far as I know, my real little brother died a long time ago. Get out Sam. You're not welcome here anymore. Castiel and I will clean up the mess you made." Dean snarled._

 _"Dean-" Sam whispered, getting shoved out the door with his things._

 _"I SAID GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Dean shouted._

 _"I'm sorry. I love you." Sam tried._

 _"I hate you." Dean spat and slammed the motel door behind him._

That was a few weeks ago. Sam shook his head. The argument was much worse, but that's part he remembered well, but so desperately wanted to forget.

He scrubbed his face, now was not the time to cry. After he left Dean, Lucifer appeared to him in his dreams and told him that he was his vessel. Which Sam refused to be. He figured if he died Lucifer wouldn't stand a chance. Plus Dean wouldn't have never have to see him again.

"But he keeps bringing me back dammit!" Sam snarled.

"Maybe that's a good thing kiddo." A voice said.

Sam whipped around and saw Gabriel the archangel? Why was he here?

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I'm here to help Sam a Lam. You could use some divine help." Gabriel said.

"Help? Me? The monster that let the damn Devil walk?" Sam asked.

"Kid, it wasn't your fault. Not entirely." Gabriel said firmly but softly.

Sam sighed. "It is my fault. Now if you'll excuse me, Gabriel, I have some dying to do."

"Sam-Wait, did you call me Gabriel?" He asked.

"I figured it out a while ago." Sam said, grabbing the salt.

"What's that for?" Gabe asked worriedly.

"If I can't die any other way, then maybe salt and fire will do the trick." Sam said devoid of emotion.

"Sam no! I can't let you do this!" Gabriel pleaded.

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered, placing a bloody palm on the symbol he drew when he got here just in case if Castiel showed up for whatever reason.

With tears running down his face, he re doused the cabin with gasoline and then himself, he then salted the cabin and himself. With a whispered prayer for Castiel and Heaven to look after Dean for him, he lit his zippo and dropped it.

Gabriel was blasted back and landed outside. He watched in horror as the cabin burned. But there was nothing he could do. When an angel got blasted it prevented them for going back to that particular place.

"No." Gabriel whispered. He closed his eyes. He had been too late.

Gabriel cared for Sam and now, he was too late to save him and the world was going to suffer. He snarled. When he got his hands on Lucifer, he was going to kick his ass!

"Looking for someone?" A voice asked.

"Wha-Mikey?!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"It's Michael. And yes. We need to leave. We have to get Sam to safety." Michael said, he was cradling an unconscious Sam.

Gabriel nodded and snapped his fingers. When Sam woke up, they were going to have a very long talk!

 **There you guys and gals go! The first chapter! To the newbies, this is an AU! My regulars already know that. At least they should. Silly gooses! Also, bear with me on Michael, I've never really written him before, so yeah.**

 **Until Next Time! *noming on pancakes because pancakes***


	2. Making the Boy Disappear

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Yay! I'm glad you guys and gals like this so far! Like I said bear with me on Michael. I don't really know how to write him, so this will be sorta be my own little take on him. So yeah. If he's out of character, sorry, but I did tell you what was going on. But if you don't care, then yay! Makes my job a little easier! I still can't find my notebook, so still going off what I remember, but I remember pretty much most of it. That's good at least. I'm cruising on the sequel to Secrets and Lies! Including the prologue, I have like 15 chapters done, but 14 if you want to get technical about it. But yeah! It's almost done! But I won't post it right away. I going to wait a week or so, before doing it. Also, the price of my first book might go up when the sequel is released! Just a heads up! And now, lets get going! When we left off, Sam tried to kill himself! No! Luckily the archangels were there to save him!**

 **spnfanforlife-I already smacked him, but feel free to give a him a good whack! And yay! Thank you so much darling! I'm a happy author! :)**

 **Whisper-Sammy...no...*wolf puppy whine***

 **elliereynolds777-Thank you so much darling! Yup! Complete season 5 AU! This will be fun...Lol! Castiel is in for the surprise of his life when he finds out Michael joined Team Free Will. :) For some odd reason, I've always pictured Michael as a British gentleman. *shrugs* And yeah! Gabriel just might rub off a little *sly grin* Dean is season 4/5 had this resentment towards Sam and I hated it, so I took that hidden anger, and poof! Here it is. And I did, otherwise this chapter wouldn't have made much sense and would be pointless. *watches you steal my pancake, shrugs, I don't mind sharing***

 **FIGHTTHEFAIRIES-AHHH THANK YOU DARLING, I'M GLAD YOU LIKE SO FAR!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Making the Boy Disappear**

Michael made sure the young hunter was all bandaged and settled in bed at the safe house Gabriel transported them too. They would've healed Sam, but they needed to keep a low profile right now. They didn't need a hoard of demons or Lucifer finding them at the moment.

So they dealt with the burns and wounds on their own. Gabriel had gone to the local clinic and lifted an oxygen tank with face mask. Sam had some inhalation and they wanted to be sure he was breathing alright. They also got clothes to fit the youngest Winchester.

"How is Mike?" Gabriel asked setting the O2 tank next to the bed and placing the mask on Sam's, then turning it on to give the boy some clean air to breath.

"Michael. And he is doing well considering. His burns are of the second degree, and he has some smoke inhalation but the oxygen should help. We just need to keep the burns dry, clean, and bandaged, when they've healed up, we'll take the bindings off, burns like cuts heal better and faster when they can breath." Michael said.

Gabriel nodded. He looked at the unconscious boy sadly. He failed to protect him when he need the angel most.

"Gabriel?" Michael asked. "Are you alright?"

"No. Sam needed guidance and help when he was lost. Instead of helping like I should've, I was a coward and hid." Gabriel said ashamed.

"Oh little brother. So you've made mistakes, so have I. Instead of standing up with Lucifer, he turned and was banished. I turned my back and felt horrible since. I wanted to fight him, and now, I just want to put this all to rest without any casualties." Michael said.

"I just feel like a lousy guardian." Gabe sighed.

"You're an excellent guardian. We just need to make sure Samuel is safe." Michael said with a smile.

Gabriel returned the smile. "Sam. He hates being called Samuel."

"See? What guardian wouldn't know his charge?" Michael said with chuckle.

Gabe laughed. His older brother was right. He was also right about keeping Sam safe. If Lucifer could revive Sam without even being present, Lucifer might find some way to find him with that.

"So first things, first. Keeping Lucy off our tails. But how?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm not sure. I noticed this house isn't visible by anyone." Michael said.

"It's invisible unless I deem other wise. It's sorta like a Bermuda Triangle thing. It's also covered top to bottom in sigils and symbols to keep out everything and anything." Gabriel said. "But if Lucifer can revive Sam without even being present, then we may have a problem."

"Indeed. I do foresee some problem with that. But there may be a solution." Michael said.

"What might that be?" Gabe asked.

"Well, I noticed that there protection symbols and cloaking sigils on his ribs, what if we added our own to mask him completely?" Michael wondered.

"Not bad big bro. We'll also need to put a barrier of some type in his head." Gabriel said.

"What do you mean? To keep Lucifer from locating him by his mind?" Michael asked.

"That, and Lucifer might be torturing him in his dreams. The dark markings under his skin suggest he hasn't been sleeping." He said.

"Yes, I noticed that too. Well, let's get to work then." Michael said.

Gabriel nodded and made sure the sigils and symbols were in working order. They didn't want to use their powers just to be on the safe side, but now that they thought about it, if they were going to protect and help Sam, they had to do this. They would deal with the outcome later.

They added their own sigils and symbols, and more to add to the protection. Gabriel also made sure that the anti possession tattoo was still in good shape. They also put the barrier in his mind up and made sure it was sturdy enough that Lucifer couldn't penetrate.

By the time they were done, Sam's ribs were covered in sigils and symbols to protect and hide him from everything and anything, his tattoo was re inked and stronger, his mind had a barrier so Lucifer and other angels, demons, and creatures wouldn't get in. They even went a head and healed him. So they removed the bandages and oxygen.

"All done." Gabriel said tiredly.

"Yes, but at least now he'll be alright and he's fully protected. We just need to wait for him to awaken." Michael said.

"Yeah." Gabriel said absentmindedly.

"Little brother, why don't you rest for a while?" Michael asked. "I'll keep watch over him."

"No, I'm fine." Gabriel said.

"Please go and rest. When you've rested you can take over and I'll rest. You need to regain some of your strength." Michael said.

Gabriel looked at Sam and sighed. "Alright. But he so much as moves you call me right away."

"I promise. Go and rest now, Sam will be safe." Michael promised.

"Yeah. Night." Gabriel said walking out of the room.

"Good night." Michael said back. He got comfortable and looked at the sleeping Sam. "Oh Sam. When you awaken, we have much to discuss. But know you are safe now and can rest easy."

Sam didn't stir or move, but Michael would make sure Sam knew he would be fine.

If only his brother hadn't thrown him away. Sam would've been in a much better state. But they would cross that bridge when they came to it. For now, they just wanted the youngest Winchester to open his eyes.

But at the moment, Sam was floating in blissful ignorance.

 **Whew. I don't think I did too badly with Michael. Sorry for the lack of Dean! He isn't really in the beginning. But he'll show back up here soon!**

 **Until Next Time! *builds a blanket fort and colors***


	3. Come On Sam a Lam Smile!

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! *giggles* My daddy fell asleep on the couch next to me. XD It's cute actually. His head keeps bobbing up and down, and he twitches sometimes. Hehehehe. My dad's never really still, so hence the twitching. But still. It's funny. I want to poke him, but he's such a light sleeper he'll wake up instantly, and that's no fun. So, I'll leave him be for now, though I really should send him to bed. X3 Anyways, y'all. My grandma's sick! Nooooooooo! I don't like it when she's sick...*sad wolf puppy eyes* She's a fast healer though! So she'll be alright! Anyways. Enough of my silly rambling. Let's go! When we left off, Sam was masked from everyone and anything, then was healed!**

 **spnfanforlife-Gabriel will definitely be smacking Dean, Dean and Michael will have some serious words. Lots of them.**

 **FIGHTTHEFAIRIES-You'll have to find out! Like me at the moment, they might wing it.**

 **Whisper-Awww! That was so sweet of you! *looks over at Sam and smiles when he clutches it in his sleep* AWWW! Do it! Kick Dean's shins in!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Come On Sam a Lam. Smile!**

A few days later

Gabriel paced by Sam's bedside. It had three days since they rescued him and brought him here. They even healed him! He should be awake by now. But he was still in la la land. He wanted his favorite hunter to wake up and talk to him! He needed to know if his charge was alright or not!

"Come on Sam wake up! Please. You have enough beauty rest. It's time to wake up!" Gabriel said trying to rouse the young man.

"Gabriel patience. Sam is exhausted. He'll wake up when he is ready." Michael said.

"I know. But he should be awake by now." Gabriel protested.

"Yes, but-well now. He appears to be waking up." Michael said noticing Sam move on the bed.

Sam shifted and moaned. He blinked his eyes open and closed them and let a disappointing groan. He had failed again. He thought for sure that salt and fire would do the trick. But he guessed wrong. He hoped to wake up in some kind of dark abyss that lasted forever and there would be nothing left of him but ashes, though he kind of hoped the ashes too would be burned that why there was no evidence or trace of him left. He didn't want to leave a corpse or anything. He wanted to burn like his mother and girlfriend. But nope. Lucifer probably stopped it before he even burned. Hell, the flames probably never even touched him!

"Sam? Kiddo? You in there?" A voice asked him.

"Wha-?" He muttered.

Sam re opened his eyes and saw Gabriel by his side. How did he-?

"Gabriel?" He croaked.

Michael helped him sit up and drink some water. His throat thanked him as it was as dry as a desert. Well, he supposed trying to fry yourself would do that to him. But he wished that they would've let him burn. He deserved to be burned actually. He would've burned himself long ago if it would've brought back his mother and girlfriend.

"Why did you save me?" Sam asked emotionless and monotoned. He sounded like a robot.

"We need you Sam a Lam." Gabriel said.

"No you don't. I'm nothing but a burden and a royal screw up. Dean hates me. Heck, even angels hate me." Sam sighed sadly. "So much for faith huh?"

"Oh Sam." Gabriel said sadly.

"Sam, you are important, and loved dearly. We also need you because you are the only one who defeat Lucifer." Michael said.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"I am Michael." He said.

Sam nodded. "Sorry. But I think you got the wrong guy. How can an abomination like me defeat Lucifer?" Sam asked.

"You're not an abomination nor a monster. You were chosen to bring Lucifer down because our Father knows you can. You have the brightest soul in the world. Lucifer wouldn't be able to stand it." Michael said.

Sam looked at Michael and saw nothing but the truth.

"It should've been Dean though. He won't screw up." Sam said. "And how come you guys can't do it?"

"You won't screw up kiddo. And no offense to Dean, but Father didn't pick him because he's too reckless." Gabriel said with a smirk trying to cheer the youngest Winchester up. "We can't because we're equally matched. Lucifer's an archangel too remember?"

Sam smiled but it disappeared quickly. He did remember. Great. The archangels couldn't take each other on due to being matched equally in strengths and what not.

"So. Now what?" Sam asked.

"Well, we don't have a set plan yet. But we figured while trying to find a way to bring down Lucifer, we take on some hunts and train a little." Gabriel said.

Sam nodded.

"But for now. We're going to relax. You need to sleep and eat. You've lost a ton of sleep and some weight there Sam a Lam." Gabriel said.

"Couldn't help it. Lucifer's fault." Sam slurred. He was suddenly tired again.

"Well now, Lucifer cannot enter your mind or dreams. So rest." Michael said.

Sam nodded and laid back down. As he fell to sleep, he wondered if his brother was alright. Dean might hate him, but he still loved his brother with all his heart.

He fell into peacefully for once in weeks.

 **Okay y'all! There you go! Still no Dean, but I promise he's coming! In the original plot he wasn't in the beginning for few chapters. But he's coming! Promise!**

 **Until Next Time! *colors because I can and crayons***


	4. Time For a Hunt!

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I'm sorry for the slight delay! I couldn't for the life of me focus last night. I couldn't even focus long enough to work my sequel to Secrets and Lies. Ugh. Tomorrow I may lose internet for a day or two. My parents didn't pay the cable bill...so yeah. Getting this chapter out while I can! If I have internet tomorrow I'll try to post, but I make no promises. Also the sequel to Sam Back to Sammy is going well! It might be out after this! Maybe. We'll see. Lol. So you're probably wondering when Dean's coming in. Don't worry. He's here in this chapter. In the original outline, he doesn't come back until almost the tenth chapter. But in my notebook, he comes around now. There was like a long training scene that extended until then, but I dumbed it down. I don't like dragging stories out, so yeah. Here we go! When we left off, Sam wasn't convinced about anything...poor guy.**

 **spnfanforlife-Aw! Poor Sammy. Oh snap! Run Dean run! This darling means business!**

 **Whisper-Awww! I loves him! *sticks him on my fridge***

 **1hotpepper-*keeps coloring* What's the squiggles game?**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Time For a Hunt!**

A few weeks later

Sam wiped the sweat of his brow with a towel, and headed for the shower in his room. After resting for a few more days, he started training. Sparring, weapons, etc. to fight against Lucifer. He also started learning incantations and such in Enochian, and learning Enochian in general. He also studied more on angels. After a week he was well versed in angels and Enochian.

He stepped into the shower and moaned happily at the warm pulsing spray as it relieved his aches and pains. He just got done with sword training with Michael. He said sword play might essential, thus he started training. He found he was quite good at handling a sword.

He finished up and dried off, then got dressed. He took another towel and started drying his hair which got a little longer during the weeks he had been here at the manor. He took a hair tie and pulled his hair back into a "lazy" ponytail. Which he admitted to himself, looked good on him.

Sam left the bathroom and headed downstairs and smelled something good cooking in the kitchen. Despite Gabriel loving nothing but sweets, he was a great cook!

"So what's on the lunch menu today?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Today, is a grilled chicken sandwich with homemade baked potato chips." Gabriel said with a smile.

"Sounds good. Need any help?" Sam asked.

"Nope. Just sit down, and let the master work." Gabriel said.

Sam scoffed. "Master right. And I'm the King of England."

"Well your Majesty, you better behave or no cookies." Gabriel said.

Sam pouted. He was a bit of a cookie monster, and he wanted a cookie. So he guessed he'd have to behave.

"So, how did sword training go?" Gabriel asked.

"Fine. Actually, I'm surprised I can handle a sword." Sam said.

"You handle a sword beautifully Sam. It will serve you well." Michael said.

"Thanks." Sam smiled.

He ate his lunch while Gabriel and Michael were discussing possible hunts. Sam finished his meal and washed his dish, then placed it into the dish drainer.

"What a werewolf?" Gabe asked.

"Is it time in the lunar cycle for a werewolf?" Sam asked.

"Indeed. The next full moon is tomorrow." Michael said.

"Well, if we take the werewolf hunt we're going to have to book it. Where is it anyways?" Sam asked.

"North Carolina. We'll just poof there. Safe some time. There's another safe house there I have." Gabriel said.

"Alright. Give me a few minutes to pack and we'll head off." Sam said.

Meanwhile

Dean was knee deep in research in trying to figure out what he's hunting. He's pretty sure it's werewolf, but he isn't positive. He sighed and threw the book on the floor. He wished Sam was here. He would've figured it out by now.

He regretted what he said that night he kicked Sam out. He didn't mean it, not by a long shot. All of it was said out of anger and frustration. He didn't hate his little brother. There was nothing in the world that could make him hate him. Like his father, he let his mouth get a head of him and Sam took the burnt of his rage. He would do anything to get him back.

In fact, he had been looking for his brother while he hunted. But as the days went by, with no luck, he grew more and more distressed at not finding Sam.

Dean ran a hand down his face. He wanted his baby back, but he was gone, and he had no idea where he was or if he was even alive. That was a lie. He would know if Sam was dead. He felt a few times that his baby was in distress, but then there was nothing afterwards.

"Dammit Sammy. You can quit hiding now. Big brother wants you home." Dean whispered to himself.

"Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Hey Cas." Dean said.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"No. I want my brother home." Dean said.

"Dean-" Castiel began.

"Don't Castiel. Just don't. Nothing you say will make this alright. I just want to finish this hunt and go." Dean said.

"Very well." Castiel said and got to work.

Dean picked up the book he threw and re opened, and got back to work. He wanted to be looking for his brother, but he needed to get this hunt done and over with first. He just hoped he would find Sammy soon.

Little did Dean know, his brother was closer than he thought.

 **There you guys and gals go! So, I'll try to update tomorrow if I can, but again, I might lose internet. Sorry y'all :(**

 **Until Next Time! *Starts counting down the days to the season premiere of Supernatural***


	5. This Complicates Things

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry for the little delay! Anyways. I have to rant at you guys and gals for a moment. I'm not mad at y'all, but I have to get something off my chest. But first. I forgot to mention that Michael and Gabriel have cleared Sam of the demon blood and have been working on his natural psychic abilities. So I will put that in this chapter. So now, rant! I'm so tired of trying to please everyone! My youngest brother wants a sister that's not me...why? Just because I'm not a girlie girl! I don't want to be one! I like wearing jeans and t-shirts! So what I don't like make up or girlie things!? Why am I not good enough!? And it's not only him! Sometimes on here people want my grammar to perfect, my spelling top notch, etc! *sniffs* Can't you just like me for me...? *crawls under my blanket and never wants to come back out ever* Okay rant over! Sorry. I needed that off my chest. So when we left off, Sam and his angels are heading towards Dean for a hunt.**

 **1hotpepper-Dean will always want his baby! No matter how mad he is ;) Oh that game! I like that game! My dad always called it something different, I forget what, but I know what you're what talking about! Let's play!**

 **spnfanforlife-I think you scared him. I heard running and the Impala peeling out...*shrugs* Ugh..the Hellatus is killing me...but I know season 11 will be worse, but I want it right now! *Sam pout***

 **Whisper-Totally. Let's go!**

 **Avid Reader-HI! *preps the heart bandaids* I know right?! Big brother angels! :3**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **This Complicates Things**

Sam sat quietly in the back seat of the truck Gabriel was driving. They zapped to a motel nearby the woods were the werewolf attacks were happening, but it was deep in the woods and getting there on foot would take hours. They already risked using their powers to get here, they needed to keep low now. So they rented a truck and took the vehicle trail to the clearing were people liked to picnic and have fun. Sam would've sat up front, but let Michael have the spot. Shockingly he had plenty of room in the backseat of the truck that he could sit comfortably. Which he was grateful for.

He caught snippets of the angels conversation, but he was too lost in his own thoughts. He was also trying to calm at the same time.

Gabriel and Michael had cleaned him of the demon blood and he discovered his powers were his own. The blood acted like a suppressant and kept him from developing them naturally. So they had been helping him to control and use them properly. He had to keep calm because his powers were still a little unstable if he was upset or angry.

Sam thought about Dean and wondered what he was up too. If he was alright, and if Castiel was taking good care of him. God he missed his brother, but doubted if Dean missed him. Why would he?

'He hates me. He's probably happy I'm not there anymore.' Sam thought sadly, his eyes misting.

He sniffled and wiped his eyes. He hoped his brother was at least happy. He snapped out of thoughts when tissue was suddenly in front of his face. He looked at Michael who had a knowing look on his face. Sam accepted the tissue and dried his eyes, then blew his nose.

"Better kiddo?" Gabriel asked.

"Y yeah. Was just lost in thought and then got a little sad." Sam said.

"It'll be alright you know. Dean may not want you, but we do. We'll be your big bros! Won't we Michael?" Gabriel smirked.

"Yes. We will never be able to replace Dean, but we can be your brothers. We already were when Father decided to create you." Michael said with a smile.

Sam smiled back and felt better. In losing one brother, he gained two of them. He also hoped of getting his Dean back.

Meanwhile

Dean and Castiel were already at the clearing and battling the werewolf. Which they were having problems with.

Dean fired off another shot but he missed. He was having trouble seeing at the moment. The werewolf got in a cheap shot and threw him into a tree where he slammed hard and knocked his head his pretty good. He knew he was concussed, and the double vision was a side effect, but this wolf needed to be put down.

"Dean, we need to retreat! You're hurt and we're losing." Castiel said.

"No! People are dying Cas! We need to handle this thing!" Dean argued.

"But-" Castiel was cut off when the wolf shrieked in pain.

"What the-" Dean asked.

The two peeked from their hiding spot and spotted another hunter and two other people. The werewolf went after them, and they watched.

The tall man got in some nice shots, while the other distracted it and wounded it with their silver blades. Finally after a few tense moments the other hunters killed it. They then salted and burned the body.

"You guys alright?" A familiar voice called.

"Sam!?" Dean called back.

Dean came out from behind the hiding spot and couldn't believe his eyes. His baby brother was right in front of him!

"Sam-" Dean started.

Sam took a step back, looking at Dean with fear in his eyes.

"Michael? Gabriel?" Castiel asked.

The two angels looked at their baby brother with a slight glare. They were with Cas for adding to Sam's pain.

Dean tried to get closer to Sam again but he stepped back, and shook his head. He was getting agitated, and that could lead to his powers getting out of hand. He needed to leave now! He didn't want to hurt Dean or see that he still has powers.

Sensing that Sam was getting upset, Michael held the boy and whispered to him to try and calm him down, Gabriel was rubbing his back. They felt Sam tense when Dean's voice rung out.

"What the hell is going?!" Dean demanded.

The archangels glared at Dean. The looked at Sam and sensed he was getting to his point, with no choice they put him to sleep. Michael lifted Sam and cradled him in his arms.

"Gabriel we need to go back to the motel." Michael said.

"Right. Let's go." Gabriel said.

"Wait-" Castiel started.

The archangels turned and Gabriel told them which motel they were staying at and what their room number was.

Things just got complicated.

 **There you guys and gals go! So um...about the...rant...I'm so sorry! Ignore it. That was me venting and getting things off my mind...yeah...**

 **Until Next Time! *still refuses to come out of my blanket***


	6. Not Quite A Happy Reunion

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Thank you so much my darlings! Your kind words made me happy and I felt so much better! Y'all are amazing! I wasn't going to write tonight, due him mouthing off again. Tonight, he though it was hilarious that I struggled (and still do on occasion) with self harm...self harm is nothing to laugh at. It's a serious matter. I have no idea what the Holy Hell is wrong with that boy, but my god. I'm so done with him. So that's why I wasn't going write again, but then I again, I always feel bad if I don't. So update! On a much happier note. I finally ordered a new laptop! Whoo! So updates can be more frequent (depending) and I can get more art work out on my Deviant Art if you follow me there. If not, I usually post my work to Facebook. With that, let's go! When we left off, Sam and Dean meet after a while and Sam had to be put to sleep! uh oh!**

 **hpfreak1993-Thank you my darling! I'm so glad to hear it! And yay! I can write Gabriel just fine, but Michael, I didn't how I would do since I've never written him before. But to hear I'm writing him well! :)**

 **spnfanforlife-XD He texted me saying he won't be home for a days. You got him good! *Sammy sized hug back* Thank you so much my darling! Anxiety and no self esteem didn't help with the situation. And I'm your favorite? Yay! *Happy wolf howl***

 **1hotpepper-YAY! They'll be back to their "father and son" relationship soon enough! *Sammy sized hug* Thank you my darling! And aw! Wear those skirts proudly!**

 **Avid Reader-I'M SORRY! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! ENJOY! AND THANK YOU!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Not Quite A Happy Reunion**

Once back in their motel room they headed into the first bedroom where Sam slept, Gabriel snapped Sam into some sweatpants so he would be more comfortable and Michael gently laid the boy on the bed furthest from the door and covered with the blankets. They sure he was comfortable before leaving him to rest.

"Sleep well Sam." Michael said.

"Sleep tight kiddo." Gabriel echoed.

They knew it would be several hours before the boy woke back up. So they left him alone to rest. They cleaned up the mess around the room. Although the only mess was on the kitchenette table, and they were just papers and Sam's notes he made earlier about the werewolf. They shook their heads at the boys unorganized ways.

Michael organized them and slipped them in Sams laptop bag. Gabriel powered down the laptop and put it away. They then waited quietly for Castiel and Dean. They tried to watch TV but nothing held their interest long enough. So they played the 'human' game of Go Fish. Michael thought it was too childish but secretly enjoyed it, after all he was playing with Gabriel whom he hadn't seen in a long time.

About an hour later there was a knock on their door. They looked in Sams room and saw he was still asleep but moving restlessly.

"Go and get it Gabriel. I'll make sure Sam's alright." Michael said.

Gabriel nodded and went to the door. He peeked through and saw their brothers. He sighed a little. He did not want to deal with this but they must. He opened the door and placed a finger in front of lips. The universal sign to be quiet.

"Come on in, but be quiet. Sam a Lam's still asleep." Gabriel said softly.

The two nodded and were let inside. Dean looked around and was surprised to see such a decent motel room. It had two bedrooms, one master and another one with two twin beds, a decent sized kitchenette, good sized living room with a flat screen, the bathroom was good and smelled cleaned. In fact the whole place was clean. Not a spec of dust anywhere. But then again, Dean didn't expect any less from the two archangels.

Michael appeared and smiled slightly at Gabriel.

"How's our boy doing?" Gabriel asked.

"Resting peacefully. Hello Dean, Castiel." Michael answered.

"Michael." Castiel said.

"Gentlemen. So. Explanation now." Dean demanded.

"Do not use that tone with me Dean Winchester." Michael growled.

"Mikey, settle. We don't need to wake Sam." Gabriel said.

Michael nodded and reigned in his temper. He and Gabriel explained everything. They also made sure to add that Sam is naturally psychic, that the blood Azazel made him drink as a baby acted like a suppressant, and they had been training him to use his powers properly. They didn't miss the look on Dean's face.

"What's Deano? Think Sammy's a freak?" Gabriel snarled.

"W what?! No! I'm just a bit shocked is all." Dean stammered.

"Shocked at what?" Michael asked.

"Brothers please. We were a just a bit surprised." Castiel said trying to calm them down.

"So now what? Going to leave me again because I can bend spoons?" A voice asked.

"Sammy-" Dean began.

Sam shook his head.

"I'm not good enough for you am I?" Sam asked.

"Sammy please! We had known long ago about this-" Dean started.

"Then Dad would've hated me more." Sam said sadly.

"Dad loved you Sam! He-" Dean started.

"No Dean. He would've hunted me or dumped somewhere. Face it. Hell, he told you to kill me, and you should've when you had the chance." Sam said, he getting dizzy.

"Sam-" Castiel was the one who tried to speak up this time.

Sam shook his head again and then passed out. All the stress made his powers run a muk inside and caused him to pass out.

Sam just hoped he would have better dreams this time.

 **Poor Sammy! Don't worry, he and Dean will make up!**

 **Until Next Time! *plots revenge on my youngest brother***


	7. Getting Back on Track

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry the little delay again! I wasn't really up for writing. Especially with all the problems with my youngest brother. I seriously don't know what's wrong with that boy or what on Earth has possessed him, but him and me are not on speaking terms right now. He doesn't know it yet, but he will. I won't be talking to this kid for a loooooooong time. Not until he learns his lesson at least. Think before you speak. And he better learn this well and quick. Anyways. So my roommate says my package was delivered today, but there were no boxes outside or anything, at least none that I've seen. So I'm wondering if the email was wrong, or if the mailman didn't actually deliver it today. *shrugs* If it was delivered, I hope it wasn't stolen. I'd be mighty mad if it was and the post office will be getting an earful! So will Amazon! Alright, enough of my whining. Let's go! When we left off, Sam still believes his brother hates him! Poor baby.**

 **Whisper-He does! Sam will see it soon enough!**

 **spnfanforlife-He'll learn. The angels will make sure of it. Don't worry ;) He did! Lol! *hug***

 **1hotpepper-Sammy baby. It's alright. Yay! Let's plot the revenge! I doing much darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Getting Back on Track**

Gabriel caught Sam as he passed out and fell sideways to the floor. He sighed and felt for his pulse. He frowned when it raced beneath his fingers. Sam had stressed out and his powers got to him. He growled lowly in his throat. This was not how this was suppose to go. He lifted the kid into his arms and cradled him. The poor boy was so stressed, this was not good. The kid needed to keep calm or he could hurt himself or others. Worse, he be killed with his own powers.

'Bedtime again kiddo. This time, I'll be sure you're calm enough.' Gabriel thought to himself.

He took Sam back to the bedroom and lowered the boy back onto the bed and tucked him in. He felt the boy's forehead and swore when it felt warm. When Sam got too stressed and his powers got to him, it gave him fevers. Depending on how much his powers got out of hand, determined the fever. The more havoc the higher the fever. Michael managed to stop the first attack in time before Sam released a shit storm, and then thankfully he passed out before the second attack, Michael's "sleep aid" was still working, making Sam groggy and woozy.

Thankfully the fever was low grade and easy to deal with.

"How is he Gabriel?" Michael asked.

"He's got a low grade fever. Can you get his medicine?" Gabriel asked.

"Of course." Michael said and got out the med kit from Sam's duffle.

Michael go out the meds they made to help with Sam's fevers, and gave it to Gabriel. They made pills and injections. Since Sam was currently unconscious he was going to get the injection. Gabriel prepped the syringe and thanked his Father that Sam was unconscious. He remembered that the young hunter hated needles and fought with them the last time.

"Here we go kiddo. You'll be good as new." Gabriel said.

Sam moaned when he felt a pinch but didn't wake up. He shifted and settled back down. The medicine would keep the kid out for a few more hours, and knock the fever right out of him.

Gabriel packed the supplies away and turned to Dean and Castiel.

"Alright. We need to work things out. For Sam's sake." Gabe said.

"What can we do?" Castiel asked.

"Prove to Sam that he is loved. Right now, he believes he is the most hated creature on Earth. More so than Lucifer." Michael said.

"Don't worry. When I'm done, Sammy will know for sure that he is loved." Dean said.

"You better Dean William Winchester, or so help me I will destroy you." Gabriel snarled.

Dean raised his hands in surrender and nodded.

"Cross your heart." Gabriel demanded.

"What are you five?" Dean asked.

"Just do it!" Gabe said.

"Fine." Dean said, making an X above his heart.

"Good. Now we wait once more for the kid to wake up and join us here in the land of the living." Gabriel said.

"Yes. Come Gabriel, we have more research to do." Michael said.

"Research?" Castiel asked.

"We're searching for a way to bring Lucifer down with having to sacrifice Sam or anyone to him." Gabriel said.

"Alright. Let's do this. What needs to be done?" Dean asked.

The two archangels divided up the work and got to it while they waited for Sam to wake back up for the second time. Their Father knew how much sleep he needed. Yes, they blocked Lucifer from getting into his mind, but they couldn't stop all of his nightmares. Which sucked out loud. They heard Sam whimpering and the two archangels raced to the bedroom.

They sat on either side of the bed and soothed the distraught boy.

"De'n...M'sorry...please...don't! No!" Sam cried.

"Oh Sammy." Dean said sadly.

Gabriel and Michael whispered soothingly to the boy and it got him to calm down but not by much. He was still distressed, begging Dean not to hurt him and that he was so sorry for everything.

Dean had had enough! He climbed onto the bed and cradled his baby. He then began to rock him and hum Hey Jude. Sam began to relax and snuggled into Dean's broad chest, seeking warmth and protection. He sighed and settled back into sleep. A healing sleep. Plus Sam had exhausted himself again by researching without a break on how to bring down Lucifer.

But with Dean here and back on the track to being the big brother, Sam was going to be just fine.

 **Okay, so I lied. My laptop did come! The box was just hiding on the porch! The mailman must've hid it when he noticed we weren't home...*headtodesk***

 **Until Next Time! *plays with my new laptop* Works fantastic!**


	8. Finally Home

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the slight delay! I was with my dad and brothers last night helping my brother move back into his dorm...sorry! I wasn't going to write tonight either...I don't feel all that great...Here in Ohio it was a really hot for a bit, then the temp dropped making my allergies upset. Ugh. I'm still feeling it tonight, as it's still a little cold. Damn weather. Needs to stay constant and leave my allergies alone! Gah! Alright. I'm done whinging. So guys and gals. Guess what? My sequel to my first book is finished! Yay! I'll be sending it off, after I finish this to be edited! Then I'll get my cover made and it'll be published (as an ebook). I'm so excited! I'm glad I decided to go for a career in writing. It is love and life after all! Lol. At least for me it is. Anyways. Still counting down the days until the season premiere! Ugh...is it October yet? X3 Speaking of which, does anyone else feel like this summer went by fast? My brother is already back in Indie for school and the youngest starts school next week...hmm. *shrugs* Anyways, let's get the ball rolling shall we? When we left off, Sam and Dean cuddled! Yay cuddles!**

 **1hotpepper-Whoo! They're back! And yay! It's much needed. An author needs one now a days. Especially for ebooks!**

 **spnfanforlife-Uh oh Deanie. Better behave yourself or my lovely will get you! XD**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Finally Home**

When Sam woke up the next morning he felt better and more rested. He opened his eyes and saw he was back in the bedroom at the motel. He sighed and snuggled into the...broad chest? He sat up quickly and swayed. He sat up a little too fast.

"Hey easy now." He heard Dean say.

"Dean?" Sam asked re opening his eyes and looking at his big brother.

"Yeah. Long time no see kiddo." Dean joked.

"Y yeah." Sam stuttered a little.

"Sammy. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that." Dean apologized sadly.

Sam looked at his brother and saw the truth.

"Yeah well, I kinda deserved it." Sam said not looking at his brother anymore but his hands now on his blanket clad legs.

"No Sammy. You didn't. What you needed was love and support, and I disowned you. Badly. Just like dad did." Dean choked at the last sentence.

"But you were right though. I mean, who the hell releases the damn Devil? A monster that's what." Sam said tearfully.

Sam was close to cracking again. Dean was saying it wasn't fault now, but he knew the truth. The Devil was walking free from him. He deserved to be abandoned. He wished secretly the angels would've left him to burn in that cabin. He felt Dean grab his chin gently and made him look at Dean.

"Sammy I was so wrong that night. Right after you left, I got physically sick. I puked my guts out practically that whole night. I even had horrific nightmares. God Sammy. The next morning I tried to call you and everyday since. But you wouldn't answer. It made scared. I thought Lucifer had gotten to you. I looked everywhere for you baby boy. I wanted to apologize to you so badly, but I couldn't find you. Cas couldn't even find you. And now I have you back and I swear to you baby, I will make this right. Plus you had a little help letting Lucifer out his cage." Dean said, he took his hand off Sams chin.

"W what? What do mean I had a little help?" Sam asked.

"I broke the first seal." Dean said.

"How? When?" Sam asked stunned.

"Apparently saving me from Hell was the first seal." Dean said.

Sam was dumbfounded. Saving Dean started this whole mess? But why? Sam was happy to have Dean back and out of Hell, but why was that the first seal? He was so confused.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"I see some new scars, and I know all your scars. Where did they come from?" Dean asked. He took Sam's hands and flipped them over, and gasped at the scars that ran across his wrists sideways. "Sammy? Did you-?"

"I couldn't deal. That night is when I started. It got worse when Lucifer decided to haunt my dreams. It kept him at bay for a while. Then I wanted it all to end. I just couldn't...I lost everything, so I tried to kill myself." Sam said avoiding Dean's eyes again.

"You what?!" Dean exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! But I couldn't...and it was so hard." Sam said with tears streaming down his face. "I put a gun to my heart and fired. But I woke up and hour later. Lucifer brought me back. I kept trying and trying, until Gabriel and Michael found me. When they found me, I was going to salt and burn myself."

Dean stared at his brother in disbelief. He tried multiple times to kill himself. He was oddly grateful to Lucifer for bringing Sam back to him, but he couldn't believe his baby had tried to off himself.

"Oh baby boy." Dean whispered, he too had tears streaming down his face.

He grabbed Sam and pulled him into a bear hug and clung to him. He felt Sam stiffen, but then relax and sobbed. Letting all the pain out. Dean found himself doing the same, with Sam clinging to him just as tightly and he was to him. He started to rock back and forth, to comfort them both and to calm them down. When they did finally calm down, they looked at each other and knew they were back. They were home again.

"Are you alright now?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Are you?" Sam asked.

"Yup. But Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Hmm?"

"If you try to kill yourself again, I swear to all that's holy, I will hog tie you and throw in the trunk! You don't ever do that again! You hear me?" Dean asked. "If you feel that way, promise you'll come talk to me or Bobby? Heck, I bet the angels will listen too."

"Yeah. I promise. No more." Sam said.

"Swear to mom." Dean said.

"I swear to mom. I'll be alright now." Sam promised.

"Good. Now then, I'm starving. Let's get some food." Dean said getting out of bed to change.

Sam giggled. "Forever a bottomless pit."

"Hey! I resent that remark! Now get dressed and let's go! I want a good greasy burger." Dean said.

Sam shook his head and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and headed for the bathroom to shower. He sighed happily. He was home again. Home with his big brother.

 **Yay! They talked it out. If they would've done that in the first place in the actual series...things would've gone a lot smoother. But no. Those damn writers have to make things complicated...pffft...**

 **Until Next Time! *yawns* Bedtime...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	9. A Blade to Kill the Tyrant

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delays! I worked on my prequel to my trilogy and I'm going to get my series started! It's about an angel...and yes...they wear a trench coat...I know right. What am I thinking!? *headtodesk* Anyways. So, For some reason, I can't get Our Beloved Sammy to show up and work. So I'm going to delete the story and do a make up fic. It'll be an ABC fic, so you get to have some fun with the alphabet! Remember, limp/hurt/sick Sammy! So get those thinking caps on and consult those plot bunnies! This'll be fun. Anyways! This fic is at it's end! I know, I know. But I found my notebook and this fic as only ten chapters long, then this 'verse has three sequels, one of them being a short fic. So yeah. Alright, enough of my rambling! Let's get going! When we left off, our brothers finally made their amends! Whoo! Now let's see if they came up with a solution to our Lucifer problem.**

 **FIGHTTHEFAIRES-OMG I KNOW! OUR POOR MISHA! THOSE ASSHOLES BETTER HOPE THEY NEVER MET ME! OR THEY'LL MEET THEIR DEMISE!**

 **spnfanforlife-Sammy's home again! Yay! They're bubba's again! (Note: Bubba is what I call my brother Andrew X3)**

 **1hotpepper-Yay! Together again! Yay! I know! And then there's Halloween! Candy and costumes, spooky decorations, and scary movies! X3**

 **Whisper-*sleeps peacefully* Yay, keep an eye on my babies Mary.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **A Blade to Kill the Tyrant**

The hunters and angels all worked to tirelessly the next few weeks to find something to stop Lucifer. They weren't having much luck. The angels had to resort to going to Heaven for some information and still came up short. They guessed their Father figured all the fighting would've be over and all information wouldn't be needed. So they had to dig deep.

Really deep. So deep, they could dig there way to China. Metaphorically speaking of course. As Castiel pointed out in a long lecture how and why it is impossible to dig your way to China. So all in all, Castiel is still the clueless one.

Sam sighed and placed his book down. He looked at his clock on the wall and it was time for sword practice. He got up and changed into his protective gear and went to meet Michael in the training hall of the castle. Yup, they were back home. Gabriel and Michael thought it would be safer they were home. They were right so far. Demons tried to attack and failed since they couldn't him at least. They managed to find Dean. After that and much reluctance from Gabriel, they tattooed his ribs like they did Sam's and updated the anti possession tattoo he now.

At least it was quiet for now. Sam headed into the training hall, and saw Michael waiting for him.

"Good afternoon my student. Are you ready?" Michael asked.

"I am." Sam said bowing in respect.

"Good. Let us begin." Michael said.

Sam did his warm up stretches, then began his routine. Throughout his training session he gained an audience. Usually it was just Gabriel, but him, Dean, and Castiel all decided to sit in and watch.

Dean and Castiel watched as Sam handled his sword gracefully and beautifully. Sam had always been a master at handling knives and other blades, and he was a good shot don't get anyone wrong, but he seemed better built for blades.

The last part of the training was a fight with Michael and the two were always matched evenly. When watching these two go at it, it was like watching them dance. It was amazing. Dean and Castiel were a little jealous. When they ended they bowed to each other out of respect then placed their swords back where they belonged.

"That's all for today Sam. Excellent job as always." Michael smiled at the hunter.

"Thanks Michael." Sam returned the smile. He looked over and saw his brother and Castiel. "Hey guys. How long you been there?"

"Long enough. Damn Sammy. If I had known that you were that good with a sword, I would've had Santa bring you one for Christmas." Dean joked.

Sam blushed but smiled. "Yeah well."

"Anyways. The real reason we're here is that we found something." Gabriel said.

"Really?!" Sam exclaimed.

Gabriel nodded. "Go shower off, and meet us in the lounge."

"Alright." Sam said heading off to his room quickly.

He showered off quickly and dressed as fast as he could, and headed off to the lounge. He saw everyone there and he sat down in front of the fireplace, he was anxious to know what they found, but he was a bit scared. But this was important.

"So what did you guys find?" Sam asked.

Castiel gave him a piece of paper. He read over it and was confused.

"Seraph blade?" Sam asked.

"It's the only blade that'll kill Luci. We thought an archangel blade would work, but it turns out it won't. Lucifer has been in Hell too long for it to work, so this blade is the next best thing. The problem is, we don't know where it is." Gabriel explained.

"Great. So now what? We don't know where it is, how do we find it?" Sam asked.

"Well, as far as I know the blade can only be found by us angels. But we can't get a whiff of it." Gabe said annoyed.

"Calm down little brother. We'll find it." Michael tried assure his brother.

"Indeed. We'll just have to split up the search." Castiel said.

"What'll me and Sam do in the mean time?" Dean asked. "Can't we go with you."

"You could. But it would better if we went alone. Plus Sam you have training and studying to make up." Gabriel said.

"Yeah. Just be safe yeah?" Sam asked.

"We will. Get to work, and get to bed on time, and don't forget to eat!" Gabriel said.

"Indeed Samuel. Remember the last time you refused to eat?" Michael asked.

"I remember. I will, promise." Sam said with a blush. He did not want to have a feeding tube shoved back into his nose. The thing was so uncomfortable.

"Sammy. Do you have something you want to tell me?" Dean asked looking at his brother with his best I'm-big-brother-you-can't-hide-from-me look.

Sam looked at his brother with his puppy eyes and looked back at the angels pleading with them to take him with them. They shook their heads and headed off on their search, leaving the brothers to fend for themselves for a bit.

Sam told Dean everything and Dean got mad, then calmed down, and helped Sam with his studies, but watched him train. Later that night, Dean pushed his bed into Sam's room and they fell asleep in peace.

The Winchesters were back baby! And once the angels found the blade, there would be blood, but it would be sweet. Lucifer was going back to where he belongs! Forever.

 **Alrighty y'all there you go! One more chapter, then the sequels should be out. Or the next 'verse should be. I'm not sure yet.**

 **Until Next Time! *paws sadly at my phone...my roommate didn't pay our Netflix bill yet***


	10. Season Finale-Sam's Journal

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Final chapter! Then after this, either one of the sequels will be out, Wolf Hunt, or the ABC's fic, or something else. I'm not sure yet. The sequel to Sam Back to Sammy still isn't quite ready yet. It's getting there though! Just need to iron out some things and it'll be good to go! So yeah. And I totally forgot what I was going to say...damn this headache...work painkillers...work! Please? Waaaaaahh...sorry y'all. You'd think I'd be use to them, since I get them almost daily. But nope...this one really wants to kill me. Dammit mom...you and your constant need to bitch at me for dumb shit is going to kill me...whoop! Sorry guys and gals! I forgot y'all were still here! Ignore that. Me ranting again. Anyways. Let's get going shall we! When we left off, they found something! Whoo!**

 **spnfanforlife-Sadly yes. But the sequels are coming! And yay! Daddy Dean's back! I can't leave him mad at Sammy for long. It kills me almost as much as killing Sam! Luci won't know what him! Better run Luci boy!**

 **1hotpepper-I know! Netflix! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! She'll pay it when she gets paid...so yay! Only have to wait a few days.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome!**

 **Season Finale-Sam's Journal**

 _So this is it._

 _They found it. The Seraph Blade. The thing that'll kill Lucifer._

 _I'll finally be free of this, and my sins._

 _At least I have Dean by my side again. I hated being away from him and those words absolutely hurt. But I'm glad he's here now. He's been helping me with my training and such. The best part. He's back to being my Daddy De'. I got one little cut and wham! Mother Hen mode._

 _And now here we are going to get the blade that'll end this nightmare once and for all._

"Sammy! Come on, get the lead out dude, we got to go!" Dean called.

"Coming!" I called back.

 _I gotta go! Lucifer will be no more!_

 _Signing off,_

 _Sammy._

 **I know it's a bit short than it usually is, but my head feels like it's ready to explode! So I'm going to lay down in my cold dark room, and pray for sleep. Thanks to all who alerted, faved, and followed! You guys are awesome! Special thanks to my regular readers/reviewers! I love y'all so much!**

 **See ya in The Next Thrilling Season of Supernatural!**


End file.
